


In the closet

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maribingo 2015 [16]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan sends Dipper to a closet to look for some things, but when Dipper steps inside he's not alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the closet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge maribingo by maridichallenge.  
> Prompt: 49 - soli insieme

-Why does gruncle Stan _always_ send me to do unpleasant stuff?!- Dipper complained to himself, walking inside the closet.

He was looking for some fake eyes that were supposed to be in a cardboard box, but obviously in that small room there were _only_ cardboard boxes. And they were all too dusty to read what it was written on the outside, if there was written something.

He sighed, stepping forward to reach the closest shelf.

As soon as he did it, the door closed, leaving him in complete darkness.

Dipper whimpered and reached the door again, but he couldn’t open it.

 

-Mabel I know it’s you! It’s not funny, open the door!- he knocked hard on the door, but no one answered. There was complete silence on the other side. –Mabel?- he called again, a hint of panic in his voice.

 

-Well, she’s not there, you know.- a metallic voice said behind him.

 

Dipper immediately recognized that voice and he quickly turned around, holding his breath. In front of him there was a glowing yellow triangle.

 

-Hello pine tree, did you miss me?- it asked in an amused tone of voice.

 

-Bill! What are you doing here?!- the boy pressed his back against the door while the demon floated nearer.

 

-Well, aren’t you rude? I came here to have a nice chat with you, kid.- he now was just a few inches away from the human’s face, his big eye staring him.

 

-W-what do you want?!- Dipper asked in a tone of voice that was higher than normal. He was stuck in that closet with his worst nightmare, surrounded by darkness and cornered. He started to sweat and pant nervously, his brain picturing every possible torture that Bill could do to him.

 

-I told you, I want to talk with you. You know, I _really_ enjoyed possessing you. It was great fun, wasn’t it? I mean, all those silly human things are just hilarious!- he laughed.

 

The boy shivered in fear, his legs trembling with the rising panic.

 

-Don’t you want to have some more fun with me? You and I, completely alone?- Bill’s tone gradually changed from amusing to threatening while he talked. –Wouldn’t it be _hilarious_ to make you _feel_ the pain that I inflicted to your body that day?-

 

Dipper whined after every pant he made, completely in panic. What could he do to escape? What could he do?!

 

He fell on his back with a high pitched scream when the door behind him opened.

 

-Kid, why is it taking you so long to find some freaking eyes? And what were you doing in there with the light off?- Stan asked in his usual grumpy tone and bowed to look at him in the face. –Are you alright?- he sounded a bit worried now.

 

Dipper looked confused at him, then at the empty closet, then back at his gruncle, then at the closet again and finally he sighed in relief.

 

-Yes… yes, I’m alright… I’ll find your fake eyes now.- he answered, standing up and turning on the light before checking the closet again. Only when he was sure it was empty he walked back in, while Stan shrugged for his weird behaviour and got inside the small room to help him. He was there now, it was stupid to leave the kid alone again.

 

They didn’t notice the triangle-shaped shadow that crawled up the wall behind them.


End file.
